


Star-crossed lovers? More like road crossed lovers

by Malec_Magnificent



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: College Student Simon, F/F, Fic, Fucking Numpties, Hurt Simon, I just grabbed the very first prompt I saw, I wrote this at 2:30 AM, M/M, Might as well write the whole fic in the tags, Pissed off Simon, Simon and Baz bond over fucking numpties, They got a son, Worried Baz, angry penny, childish simon, college student Baz, got hit by a car, greAt nilo, im not responsible for what I do after 1 am, its a tv show, married snowbaz, micah being rood, sassy simon, so it’s like, this is my worst work up to date, yes all of that is in my fix which is more tiny than Donald trumps hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 05:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17718887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malec_Magnificent/pseuds/Malec_Magnificent
Summary: “I feel like I got hit by a car...wait I did? It was your car?”(I wrote this under half an hour at 2:30 am on my phone last night because I had the sudden urge to  ‘release my creatovr juices’ .Constructive criticism is not welcome cuz I already know what’s missing, I’m just lazy- I’m joking.)





	Star-crossed lovers? More like road crossed lovers

**Author's Note:**

> Let’s hope any of y’all who clicked on this don’t actually expect a quality fic. I got this one really good work that I’ve been working on for more than an year but it’s kinda become my baby and I don’t wanna let it go and I keep wanting to just add more oof.

 

Pennys apartment being across the street did no good when she was angry at him. Surely he didn’t mean to offend Micah or Penny but he couldn’t help it, it just came out. Everyone loved the show. Well, everyone except Micah. “It’s stupid and meaningless the way they have those already cracked eggs at the supermarket,” Micah has said. And may god be merciful on those who insult Simons favorite show. Micah deserved it and he knew it, he was just being a baby by getting offended by his retreat. Fucking numpties was the best show and that was the tea.

And now, when he was so desperate for Penny’s help, she wasn’t really making him feel welcome. But knowing Penny, he knew the perfect solution. The nearest starbucks was a twenty minutes walk away which wasn’t too much.

Pennys favorite pumpkin spice latte in one hand, his own in the other, he was going to cross the empty street, thanks to the early morning. And although the traffics green lights begged to differ, he didn’t want to get his friend any more angry. Deciding to start the day by breaking traffic rules, he took a step forward when he got a call. Trying to balance both drinks with one hand to get his phone from his pocket he became distracted. Hearing tires screeching loudly, he turned his head just in time to see a glimpse of something black and shiny.

Next thing he knew, there was a very strong ache that quickly became dull and everything became black.

~~~~~~~~~~

As if he wasn’t already late enough, he also had to go to Niall’s flat to get his assignment too. His friend seemed to have a very serious memory problem, but he wouldn’t do anything about it. Especially when he had Baz to leave breakfast and risk getting late to get his stuff for him while he chilled in one of the classes. Life wasn’t fair, it bloody wasn’t. 

The only good thing was the time, the streets were empty early morning so he didn’t have to fear any traffic jams. He could actually get there in time and the universe seemed in his favor as all lights were green. Good karma also existed, thankfully.

Maybe he would make it in time to be able to watch some of the new episodes of Fucking Numpties before class started. Making a turn, he got a call, he was about to answer when he looked ahead just in time to see golden curls before pushing the breaks with all he had, but it was too late. He immediately got out, cursing at himself for not paying attention and at whomever it was who called at such a time. 

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry!” He started as he got out of the car. Last he checked, the light was actually green but he still wanted to apologize. 

There was a boy, around his age laying on the ground and much to his horror, unconscious. It was like how they showed in tv shows, except he wasn’t bleeding thankfully. But there were two cups of pumpkin spice latte now spread over the road, what a loss. He stood up to get his phone when he felt the boy stir. Halting his movements, he gently asked, 

“How do you feel?”

“I feel like I’ve been hit by a car,” the redhead said before looking around and taking in his surroundings,

“Wait I did? It was your car?” Confusion was written all over his pretty face as he asked, leaving Baz in utter adoration and worry. He quickly ran back and got his phone, the boy seemed okay but brain damage is hard to notice. You don’t diagnose it until you see people using acetone to wipe their makeup. Or state that 10x10=10. He didn’t want whomever this pretty boy was to face the same fate. 

“Yes it’s my car and I’m very sorry, let me help you get up,” he held out a hand which the redhead took and got up, albeit wincing a bit. Making Baz feel even more bad for what he did. 

He took off for the nearest hospital as soon as they sat inside. “You don’t have to, I’m fine!” the boy protested, but Baz needed to make sure he was okay. A few minutes into the drive and he was fast asleep. Baz couldn’t help but chuckle in adoration, and a deeper look into his face let him see the dark circles under his pretty eyes, he seemed a bit pale. And judging by the way he was snoring, he hadn’t been having any good sleep lately. Not that Baz cared, not that he was used to over analyzing details, not really.

Reaching the hospital, he hit the break and thanks to inertia, the boy woke up with a sudden jerk. 

 

~~~~~~~~~

 

He woke up to find himself in the front seat of a car, how did he get there? What happened?

It was a moment later when his memory came rushing back to him, he had been hit by the car he is sitting in now. And looking outside, he could see that they were parked in front of a hospital. 

“You didn’t need to do this, I told you I’m fine!” Simon said, clearly annoyed at the fact that he now had to double make it up to penny. And his coffee! Oh good lord, he lost it too! 

~~~~~~~~~

“Let’s just make sure of that okay?” Baz said calmly as both got out. Oh how this day turned out, all he wanted to do was not to be late but now he wasn’t going at all! All for this stupid pretty stubborn boy who can’t see that the light is green. 

 

But well, everything happens for a reason, maybe if he went today something bad would’ve happened, you never know. 

To find out that he was completely fine after the checkup was a complete relief. The day had had a crazy start, he just wanted to get over with it. Walking out, the redhead cursed out loud at his phone.

“I hope everything is okay?” Baz asked, trying not to sound like he’s prying but not being able to help it much. He already seemed like he was struggling, and the bad expression on his face didn’t help much either.

“Its a long story,” he said with a grumpy tone which indicated him being pissed off at Baz. How dare he, the lights were green. But there wasn’t much he could do now, he had already missed class and didn’t know where to go anyways. 

“Well, I kinda don’t have anything to do for a few hours if you need a pair of ears?” He said, adding a chuckle to not sound clingy. Not that he cared about what the redhead thought of him. Not at all, nope.

 

They started to take steps towards a nearby park as Simon started, “Well you see, I have a best friend I met in fifth grade and we’ve been close friends since then and well she is really clever and her mum is the principal of the school we went to and she helps me with all my homework because she’s really good at it and doesn’t mind much and I help her with cooking and stuff in return and she lives just across the street and well she has a boyfriend and her boyfriend has weird taste in stuff. Tv shows in particular, and” 

Simon didn’t need a pair of ears to listen to him, he needed a few dozens.

“I just couldn’t help but tell him he has bad taste in everything forgetting that he’s dating her meaning he only chose her cuz he has bad taste and I just couldn’t help okay! He said that fucking numpties was only for children, I meant how dare he!? I-“

“Wait, you just said fucking numpties?”

 

————————————

 

“Daddy! That’s mark! He’s brought his parents too!” Their son exclaimed with joy as if his favorite superhero had come to his birthday party. They never understood his obsession with Mark, but didn’t give it much thought. Five years olds have crushes all the time. 

They saw Marks eyes share the same glint of joy at seeing Salvin. Just a few seconds later, they could hew the boy tugging at his parents outfits to come and meet Salvin, he was the birthday boy after all. After exchanging gifts and greetings, Marks parents came up to them.

“Mark always told us about how Salvin parents are handsome but now that we see it, you guys make such a beautiful family!” The blonde woman said, giving them a bright and gorgeous smile. 

“Mark has always wanted to have a sleepover at your place and now that we’ve seen you two and your lovely house, he most surely is allowed,” the brunette with green eyes added with a chuckle, holding her wife’s hand. 

“Actually, we have taco Tuesday on... well Tuesday,” Simon said, feeling like they could actually make some friends.

“How about you guys come over?” He suggested, earning grins from the ladies in front of them. “Karisha would rather die for a Taco than die for me, we’re so coming!” The blonde one said.

Apparently, meeting Mark and his parents wasn’t that boring at all. And while Simon continued to chat, Baz went to help Salvin with arranging the gifts on the table behind him, life was good and peaceful. 

After the parry was over, Marks parents decided to stay to help them with cleaning up while the boys were fast asleep upstairs. Karisha helped with the dishes and Riley was more than happy to assist Simon with cleaning up the torn wrapping papers from the floor and remove the decorations. Baz was putting all of the gifts in a box to take upstairs and putting leftovers in containers to put in the fridge. They were all making small chats while working when Karisha asked,  
“How did you two meet?”

Simon and Baz both stopped all movements stared at each other across the room. They were all silent for a second as Karisha and Riley shared a curious and confused look, and before Simon could say anything, Baz quickly but loudly shouted, “The lights were green!”

**Author's Note:**

> It’s 1:40 am rn, I’m so gonna regret posting this without even reading twice.


End file.
